


My Brother

by DanishPastriesandmore



Series: My Brother [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Family, FanFiction.Net, Foster Care, Gen, German bros, PruHun, estranged family, minor gerita at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishPastriesandmore/pseuds/DanishPastriesandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert receives the shock of his life when he finds out his father had another child- with another woman- after his parents deaths. He sets out to find his brother, and starts to try and piece together a life he couldn't be a part of. Human AU, Family focused, minor pairings- PruHun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this story is currently available on fanfiction.net! It was my first long multi-chaptered story. I have recently become a Archive convert, and like the system more than ff.net, despite the fact I still use it. However, I need to upload my back catalogue, and I am taking the chance to re-edit the story for here. Minor edits; such as spelling mistakes, sentence re-writes and adding a few here and there, but I hope that it will overall improve the story. I will upload the chapters when I edit them piece by piece, but I may go back and re-edit the previous chapters uploaded here as well, just to make sure that the finished piece is something I can be proud of. 
> 
> Updates should be quick. I will do the same to its sequel story 'The new experiences of Ludwig' which will be uploaded when I start this story.
> 
> Anyway, I always wanted to write this AU, and started it well in 2014, but uploaded it 2015. I hope you like the story.

“My mother was a stern woman, but possessed great warmth once you got to know her…” 

The funeral had been small, and quiet, and not very extravagant, based in their home in Hamburg, though Gilbert had gone all out on the floral decorations. Expensive lilies from the finest florists decorated the funeral, Gilbert had thought that would be what his mother had wanted.

When he finished his speech and had a small round of applause, Elizabeta came over and patted his back. “That was a lovely speech Gilbert, your mother would've been proud.”

Gilbert shrugged. “I have many awesome qualities, and that includes writing.” He said, and tried to crack a grin but Elizabeta could tell it was forced.

She smiled and gave him a hug, and Gilbert appreciated the warm comfort of her embrace.

* * *

 

The day after the funeral, Gilbert sat in his mother’s room, and sighed.

27 Years old was too young to lose both parents; his father had died five years before hand from a heart attack, his mother from succumbed to terminal breast cancer.

Elizabeta knocked on the door and entered the room. “I finished labelling what we could throw out…” she looked at Gilbert. “We don’t have to do the bedroom if you don’t want to.”

Gilbert shook himself. “No, it’s better if we do it now, otherwise I’ll avoid doing it, and then that will delay selling the house…”

Elizabeta nodded, and the two set about clearing the wardrobe. “Check the pockets for valuables” Elizabeta said, and Gilbert nodded. He found piles of shoes at the bottom, many of which were broken, too small for his mother or vastly out of date; his mother did take ages in throwing things away… Gilbert found himself smiling, as he recalled a memory of his mother arguing with his father, when she wanted to keep a telephone that they had had since the 80s, and his father wanted to throw it out to avoid clutter. They were a mismatched pair, in that manner, but they seemed to love each-other very much.

Gilbert had a loving childhood, and was grateful for his parents. They made him feel loved and appreciated despite having albinism, which could've affected his self-confidence in another life. Elizabeta would say he had _too_ much self confidence. Elizabeta noticed Gilbert smiling, and Elizabeta inwardly smiled, happy that Gilbert was not dwelling on dour moments.

As Gilbert cleared away the shoes, he found two wooden boxes buried underneath the pile. He lifted them up, and looked in one, and smiled to see baby pictures of himself.

“Oh god, I was a fat baby” he said, and Elizabeta looked down and laughed.

“Now you’re just lanky” she teased, and Gilbert stuck his tongue out at her. He continued looking through the box, and found christening photos, baby jewellery, wedding photos and a golden locket that his father had bought his mother when they were young sweethearts.

“How sweet” Elizabeta said. 

“Do you think it’s... _right_ to be looking though this?” Gilbert asked, nervously.

“She left the house to you, her property is yours now, you decide. It can’t be anything horrific, can it?” Elizabeta laughed. 

Gilbert picked up the other box, and opened it. He saw inside the photo of another baby, this one newborn, and one that he didn’t recognise.

“Who…?” he thought, to himself, it certainly wasn't him, and this baby had light hair, unlike the browns of his parents or his cousin from Austria. He racked his brain, then looked through the rest of the box. 

He found a letter at the bottom, folded. He wondered if it was important to be kept for so long, so he opened the letter.

 

_Dear Christian and Andrea_

_I am begging you to adopt Ludwig. I know that you are trying to forget his existence, but I plead you to give him a family life with Gilbert. I cannot care for him, and I regret this, but I think you can. I want him to be with blood relatives. It is clear to me you are wonderful parents who love their young son very much, and I want that life for Ludwig. I think it would be best that I pass him over to you now, instead of me putting him into the system._

_Signed,_

_Jennifer Schmidt._

_Contact me, please. O*********_

 

Gilbert felt his breath hitch. What?

_What?_

_Blood relative?_

Gilbert was mind was scrambled, this revelation was astounding. Everything was clicking into place in his head, but he was desperately trying to find some sort of denial in his head.

Elizabeta was clearing out drawers when she saw Gilbert tipping out the box. “What you doing, honey?” 

“I-erm- I’m trying to find- erm” Gilbert couldn't get his words straight. “More about this boy- in the photos.” He said.

The box didn't contain much more, except from a small note which had the name of an adoption agency on it, and another letter. 

 

_Dear Christopher and Andrea._

_I am greatly annoyed you are not returning my phone calls. I understand that this is a shock, especially to Andrea, but I went to great trouble trying to contact you in the first place, I feel you deserved to know that Christopher is having another child._

_I have decided to keep the baby because though I’m not even a religious person, it feels right to have the baby._

_I have given up work as a prostitute and begun work as a cleaner, and I need you to know that I plan to give up the baby for adoption, but you are my first choice._

_I hope that perhaps you will consider meeting me in person this time, and we can discuss any future plans._

_Signed, Jennifer Schmidt._

_Contact me: 0*******_

What… 

 _WHAT_!

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Gilbert shouted, and startled Elizabeta, who had been looking at the photo of the baby- _Ludwig_.

“What's wrong!?” she exclaimed, and Gilbert stood up. 

“According to this letter, dad had another son! With a prostitute!”

Elizabeta gaped, but no words came out despite the fact that she was clearly trying to move her mouth. “ _What…!?”_ she finally stated after a long silence.

Gilbert had tears welling up inside of him. He was feeling rage, extreme rage, and anger and sadness and confusion and goodness knows what else. He wanted to cry.

Tense seconds passed, and Elizabeta looked lost for words. Finally, Gilbert spoke. “I have a brother.” He said. The rage was dying down, and instead a feeling of numb sadness was spreading instead.

Elizabeta snapped out of the daze they had both been enveloped in and hugged Gilbert. “According to those letters, yes, you do.”

Gilbert began sobbing, which he had done a lot of these past few weeks.

* * *

 

“I just don’t understand how they didn’t tell me. I thought I was an only child. Turns out…” Gilbert said the next morning. They had left the house, taking both boxes with them, and had returned to their apartment in silence. The next morning, Gilbert was staring into his coffee with the continuing feeling of numbness. It almost felt like a part of his childhood had been robbed, despite the fact that he never even knew until now. This boy, who he only knew through a photo and some letters, was related to him closely. 

He had a _brother_.

And he never even knew.

“Gilbert, we don’t know the whole story, we don’t even know that shes telling the truth”

“Why would they keep the letters if they didn’t think it was dads!” he said, and Elizabeta nodded

She touched him on the shoulder. “I’m just saying, we shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” 

Gilbert hummed softly, acknowledging her words, but getting lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

 

_Gilbert bounded around the kitchen, a cape around his shoulders, a truly terrifying evil villain, wrecking havoc as he went._

_Which involved running into his mother’s legs as she was making dinner._

_His mother squealed, and batted Gilbert away. “Gilbert! I making dinner, don’t distracte me! Play somewhere else, please”_

_“But its **boring** playing on my own!”_

_“Ill play with you later.”_

_“If I had a little brother to play with that’d be awesome!”_

_His mother flinched. “Gilbert, please!”_

_“I want a little brother! My friends at school have little brothers, can we get one!” he jumped up and down. “I want a little brother! I want a little brother!”_

_“Gilbert! Don’t make such demands, not of peoples personal lives.” His mother snapped at him, but Gilbert noticed that she seemed rather upset at the same time. “Go to your room!”_

_Gilbert scrunched his face up, nearly crying. “But-!”_

_“GILBERT, NOW!”_

_Gilbert ran to his room, and buried his face into his pillow. What did he do?_

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello?” the voice on the phone asked. “How can I help you?”

“Hello Peter, its Gilbert” he said to the man on the phone. He had decided to contact his dad's friend for information. If there was a person in the know about his father, it was Peter. “I have a question to ask you, and I think you’d know because you and he always told each other everything. Did… he have another son?”

A pause followed, and he could hear a sigh. “I… It’s not my place to say.”

“So he did.” Gilbert could feel the rage building up inside him again.

“…, Look, Gilbert, it wasn't really my business to try and tell your dad how to run his personal life. But I always disagreed that he never told you or tried to get in contact with the boy.”

“The letters date to 1990, do you know what happened?”

“All I know that he went over to Berlin in early 1990 for political issues that could affect his business, of course, and met a prostitute in the eastern sector who was pretty young. That’s all I know. I’m sorry.” Peter said. “He didn't want anything to do with the baby and Andrea was distraught when she found out. I think they worked things out, but they decided to do their best to deal with the past.”

Gilbert felt his anger flare up. It seemed that his parents method of dealing with the past was just to  _ignore_ it. Which would work in some cases, but there was a  _child_ involved. A child that was just _ignored_ by his parents.

Gilbert realised he had to reply. “Do you know anything about what happened to Ludwig?” he asked. He couldn't deny there was a hopeful tone in his voice.

“I heard he was adopted, but that’s all I know.”

Adopted. That was a good thing. His brother had a _family_. He had a source of normality growing up.

“Thank you Peter, for telling me.”

“I… feel that its good that you know.”

Gilbert put down the phone, and sighed. It was true. All true. He had a little brother, about four years older than him.

He felt betrayed. Betrayed by his parents. He didn’t know how he should feel, especially so _soon_ after his mother’s death, but one thing he did know was that he was going to find his brother.

* * *

 

“Hello, is this Jennifer Schmidt?” he asked. Gilbert was squeezing his fingers, he was ringing Ludwig's mother, but he was doubtful that Jennifer Schmidt's phone number would be the same from 1990.

“No, can I help you?” the woman’s’ voice replied. Gilbert couldn't help but be disappointed.  
  
“Do you know of her? This was her contact number once, but dated to 1990” he asked.

“No, sorry. The previous renters of this flat was a gay couple, and I don’t know their numbers at all. Perhaps you can contact the landlord, though. Though I’m sure he hasn’t been in this business for too long, perhaps maybe only five years.”

“Right, okay.” He said, sighing. He wanted to contact the mother first, and see if she knew anything about him. But his first search had reached a dead end.

“You could call the adoption agency that was listed on the card” Elizabeta suggested.

Gilbert nodded, and tried again.

After a short conversation of more pleasantries and short responses from the other side, the phone was put down. “They won’t give out information, over the phone, I’ll have to contact a private firm to do it for me.” 

Elizabeta shrugged. “That’s not so bad, you know. Then you don’t have to worry about it.” Elizabeta said, and rubbed his back comfortingly. Gilbert was happy Elizabeta was there, it gave him great comfort. It was difficult juggling his work as a teacher; sorting out his parent's house sale and any other loose ends; and now trying to find his unknown brother! He was sure he would've fallen apart by now if it wasn't for Elizabeta. _  
_

“I just need to know a surname and location; that would really help.” Ludwig Schmidt had given a load of results, and when he tried to narrow it down to where he was born, Berlin, considerable results were still found. He had no idea where to start, what if Ludwig didn't even have a social media presence. “But yeah, I’ll contact one of those agencies that reunite people.” He said.

He could just imagine him meeting his brother Ludwig. His brother would be surprised, he didn't know about his past family, didn't know he had a brother.

_Oh shit. What if he doesn't know he's adopted?_

Gilbert pushed that fact out of his mind, and continued to be giddy with excitement. He had _always_ wanted a brother. They could go bowling, drinking, he could introduce him to Francis and Antonio, it would be _great_ …

“Don’t get too excited Gilbert.” Elizabeta said warningly.

Gilbert nodded, but ignored the fact.

* * *

 

“And the agency are doing everything for me! Looking at birth certificates, looking at the adoption agency, and everything! They’ll make first contact. It’s amazing, Roddy.”

“You know I don’t like it when you call me that.” His Austrian cousin said, his clipped voice angry over the phone. Gilbert rolled his eyes, his cousin was such a stick in the mud. “This is a lot to take in though… a brother… really?”

“I know” Gilbert then sighed. “I still can’t believe it.”

“You know, if you find him and meet him, I’d love to meet him as well. It might be nice to have a cousin who isn’t such an arsehole.”

“Hey!” 

Roderich laughed, and GIlbert remembered how irritating he found the Austrian's laugh. “Tell me though, and goodluck."

* * *

 

Finally, after a few weeks of waiting, an agency woman was telling them their new information.

“A paternity test was conducted, and it said that Ludwig is your biological brother.”

Gilbert fist pumped the air. “Awesome!” Elizabeta tutted.

“He was adopted only two weeks later. However, three years later he was put back into the system. The family immigrated to Australia, and didn’t appear to want to take him with them when they had a new baby.”

Gilbert’s stomach twisted, and a feeling of sickness rose in his throat. Was Ludwig abandoned… twice? “That’s… awful. Do we know where he is now!?” he asked.

“That’s where the trail gets confusing. No specifics on what happened to him, but he was in care in Berlin for a while, and was in homes and fostered before he reached eighteen, and then the trail goes cold. We’re sorry, we only do straight adoption cases, not care system cases.” The man said apologetically.

Gilbert wiped his eyes. Why was this so difficult!? “Do you know his surname?” he asked.

“He took the name Klein when he was adopted, but it was reverted back to Schmidt. I also have his birth certificate here.” She handed him the copy of the birth certificate.

“Hey, October 3rd, that’s German Unity day!” he asked, looking at the birth-date for Ludwig.

“A patriotic baby.” Elizabeta murmured.

The woman looked at Gilbert. “We did contact his mother though.” He said.

“Really!?” Gilbert said, surprised. It would've been nice if they had been told this earlier.

“Yes, and she lives in Dresden, and has two more children of her own. She has had no contact with Ludwig though, or this meeting could be different.”

Gilbert sighed. “I suppose there is no reason to contact her without Ludwig…”

“She seemed reluctant to talk to us about Ludwig. I think the best bet would be if Ludwig could contact her himself.”

Gilbert nodded. The woman smiled and Elizabeta showed her to the door.

“Maybe I should hire a private investigator or something.” He said. He stared at the birth certificate. He felt at least he was getting nearer to finding Ludwig.

“I’d do a bit more research yourself, for a few weeks, then try them. I only say because we don’t have a tonne of money to spare.”

“We will when we sell my parent’s house.” He said.

Elizabeta nodded. “Still, no need in wasting money if we can do it ourselves?” she said.

Gilbert nodded.

* * *

 

“I have found many, many, Ludwig Schmidt's but I can’t find any with the right birth date in the Berlin area.” he complained, after a few days of searching. He was getting stressed. Why couldn’t it be easier?

“Maybe he doesn’t have social media presence?” Elizabeta offered.

“I figured that out!” Gilbert snapped at her.

"Don't take it out on me!" She exclaimed, and then she paused as if to calm herself down. “Look, Gilbert, I know this is going to sound horrible, but… I don’t want you to get your hopes up. We have no idea what has happened to him. He might be in prison or something… or…. Dead.”

Gilbert flinched. “I have thought of that.” He said. He'd actually been running every scenario through his head since he realised that he had a brother. He had set his heart on the positive ones however, and Elizabeta's words were not what he wanted to hear.

“He might not want to meet you.”

“I HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT!” Gilbert shouted.

“Don’t yell at me, Gilbert, I’m trying to help!”

“You always have to put a downer on everything!”

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up! You’re getting too excited, Gilbert, you don’t even know anything _about_ him.”

Gilbert knew that Elizabeta was talking sense. He knew that Ludwig may not be what he is thinking of. But at the same time, she was bumming him out.

“I’ll do it alone then!” he snapped.

“Gilbert, you’re being ridiculous, I didn’t even say I didn’t want to help--“

Gilbert had already waltzed into the bedroom of their flat. He heard the front door slam, he knew that Elizabeta always went on walks when she was stressed.

Snorting, and trying to ignore the previous argument, he decided to look up ‘Berlin care’. He found the website of the council and found contact details. He continued looking at berlin care on google, until he found an interesting article.

_The fresh face of fashion: Feliks Łukasiewicz_

Feliks Łukasiewicz _, at the young age of 23, has exploded onto the fashion scene with original and quirky designs. He has been hailed as a fresh new face amongst a fashion scene dominated by older figures._

_But his road to the top wasn’t easy,_ Łukasiewicz _had to climb to the top with hard work and little funds._

_“I’m a product of the care system of Berlin” he said._ Łukasiewicz _grew up in and out of foster homes, a few of which clashed with his more flamboyant nature._

_“I didn’t mind I suppose, it would’ve been nice to  have some stability. However, that meant that I often had to face bullies whilst in care. Not particularly pleasant.”_

Gilbert was slightly intrigued, and he was around the same age as Ludwig would be.

Hesitantly, he found Feliks website and ‘business inquiries’ and began writing a message.

* * *

 

Two days later, he received a reply.

_Dear Gilbert._

_I was surprised to see someone message me like this, and I suppose to cut the long story short, I don’t know where Ludwig is now. However, I did know him._

_Of course, you did not share any photos so we cannot be certain, but there was a boy with the birthday on October 3 rd, and I only remember because of the oddity of the birthday, name Ludwig Schmidt. He… wasn’t very nice to me. I was a year younger, and I was scared of him. He seemed to hang out with other dissatisfied kids. He called me slurs and did beat me up once. I left that house after that, and was fostered. I did hear from friends he was put in the hospital for some reason, but I didn’t really need to know any more, you know?_

_Anyway I hope you find him. I can’t say I had any positive experiences with him, but you never know._

_I had a friend who once they turned eighteen used a service to find siblings they had been separated from them. I hope it helps_

_LINK_

_Feliks Łukasiewicz_

Gilbert was disheartened. Was Ludwig… thuggish? In a _homophobic_ way? This worried him. He had a French friend, Francis, who was a flirt with _anyone_. And he was sure Antonio had slept with that boy at camp…. 

Elizabeta and himself had worked out their issues with their whole argument; but Gilbert wished he'd taken heed to Elizabeta’s concerns. This was _worrying_. 

“Why is this so difficult!” he moaned, and slammed his head onto the desk. 

“Gilbert, the desk does _not_ love you that much that it warrants you potentially denting it.” Elizabeta said as she came into the office.

“I think my brother may be a douchebag.” he murmured.

Elizabeta walked over to him. “How so?”

“He called some cross-dressing gay fashion designer slurs apparently.”

“Oh Gilbert…” Elizabeta gave him a squeeze. “That is only part of his life. We don’t _know_ him. And when we find him, and he’s a douchebag, then what can we do?”

Gilbert sighed. Elizabeta was talking sense, as usual.

“I just… wanted everything… to be great, _awesome_.”

 Elizabeta hugged him harder.

“You can’t give up now. You’ve almost found him!”

Gilbert smiled. “Hey, don’t doubt me, I never give up”.


	3. 3

“Okay, what we know about Ludwig is that he was adopted, then abandoned, then fostered in multiple homes and by the state.  He may be a dick. He spent time in hospital, according to Felix, and we don’t know what happened after that.” Gilbert was talking over the phone to Roderich, recounting Ludwig’s story.

“I see. It’s definitely annoying that this is far more complex than it appears. He was adopted then abandoned again? God, how horrible.” Roderich said.

“I know, it’s a bit harsh. He was three, so he grew up knowing what happened to him. Might explain the later events a little.” He said.

Gilbert nodded. “And now, the agency Felix sent me should help me get in touch. I hope so, anyway, but it can take a week to months, to never. Some people just aren't easy to find, especially if they don’t think anyone is going to find them.”

“Well at least you’re making progress. I hope it goes well, oh and- fuck I've got to go, my dogs-“ the phone conversation ended abruptly, and Gilbert laughed.

Gilbert sat down at his desk, and stared at the blonde baby boy. He felt a little powerless. He had contacted the agency a few days ago, and everything was set. They’d find his brother for a small fee. But now he felt powerless in his own brothers search, and the waiting was _agonising._ He didn't know if he he could wait this long.

It was strange. He was  _so close_ now. Weeks of looking and agonising over the details after his mothers death was coming to a head. And then he'd have to deal with the new reality of his brother. That is, if he was alive and wanted to see him. If not, he'd have to deal with the abandonment.

But after he met Ludwig, then what? Would he have to deal with his parents? They were dead and his memory of them had been soured. Ludwig was a result of his father's actions and couldn't handle the consequences. In the end, the one who paid the most for his mistake was Ludwig himself. And every-time that Gilbert thought of that, it made his blood boil. Part of his happy childhood had been a lie.

All these thoughts were giving him more grief. And he didn't know how to deal with them.

“Shit, Lud, just show up already” he complained, and hit his head on the desk again.

“Gil!” he heard Elizabeta shouted again. “For the last time, your desk does not want to be dented!”

 Gilbert laughed, and tried to just accept the wait.

* * *

 

Gilbert waited for two weeks, until finally he got a phone call. He was alone, and grading some tests, when he received his call.

“Your brother is alive, of course, and works in London in the financial district.”            

Gilbert blinked. “ _London_?” he was surprised. He had hoped that Ludwig was doing well, but to be working in the financial district? He must be doing well. Better than what Gilbert was doing.

“Yeah, he managed to get an apprenticeship in banking. We did find out other personal details, but we’re not sure that these should be revealed over the phone.”

Gilbert opened his mouth to ask, then closed it.  “Is he contactable?”

“Yes, we managed to find his phone number. We wondered if you wanted us to make first contact, or you to.”

“Erm-of course, me!”

“We actually recommend that we make first contact. They can often be emotional, or stressful for the one who doesn’t know. It’s best to give them time to sort it out”

“I said at the start I wanted to make first contact. Let me.” Gilbert said firmly. A little nagging voice told him he might be selfish, but he didn’t want some agency to be taking the moment away from him.

“Okay, here is the number.” The man on the phone said, and as Gilbert noted it down, the man continued talking. “We've found a photo of him when he completed his apprenticeship. We sent it to your email.”

“Brilliant! Thank You” Gilbert said, earnestly, and finished the call.

“They found him!” He shouted, and fist pumped the air. This would've been the part where Elizabeta would have ran into his arms, and kissed him. They would then have _awesome_ victory sex out of passion and happiness.

If only she had not been at work.

He went to his laptop and opened the email file. He saw a man, who definitely had his fathers, not large but well defined nose, and piercing blue eyes. But he was a blonde, and seemed to be very serious looking in the photo.

It was just a passport style photo, lacking in any sort of real indication of an actual _person_ , but it was all Gilbert needed. 

* * *

 

“Ring him now!” Elizabeta said. Gilbert was anxiously holding the phone that evening, waiting to ring him.

“What if he’s working?!”

“It’ll be seven O’clock in London, there’s a good chance he won’t. Try now, then ring back in an hour if he doesn't pick up.”

“What if he’s forgotten German! We won’t be able to communicate!”

“That’s literally the stupidest thing you ever said. You can speak English fine anyway! Pick up the phone, or I will” 

Gilbert grumbled and opened dialled the number into the phone. He hovered over wanting to press ring.

“You've come this far, Gilbert, don’t chicken out now.” Elizabeta said calmly.

“Okay, Okay!” he pressed dial, and the phone began to ring. Gilbert was nervous, what if Ludwig didn't want to speak to him?

He heard the phone pick up.

“Hello?” he heard a voice ask.

“Er hello, is this Ludwig Schmidt?” Gilbert asked. He could see Elizabeta face-palming out of the corner of his eyes.

“Yes, who is this?” A pause followed as Gilbert tried to think of something to say. “Who is this?” the voice asked again, and Gilbert figured he was probably taken aback by a random man attempting to make conversation with him in German when he lived  in England oh god he was overthinking this-

“This is going to sound really weird and out of the blue, but you know, I didn't know anything _myself_ until my mum died, and then I found these photos and letters in my wardrobe, and then I started researching, and it got really _hard_ , and then _oh god_ ” Gilbert started rambling and he saw Elizabeta mouthing ‘stop’ to him. He mentally smacked himself; Ludwig _must_ be confused.

“I really don’t understand at all” Ludwig said. His brother had a deep voice, and sounded confident and friendly enough. He sounded pretty serious, but Gilbert could work with serious, he had Roderich as a cousin after all.

“I'm your half-brother.” he said finally.

A lengthy pause followed. “What?”

“My father is-was your father” he said, desperately.

Another pause followed. Gilbert was growing restless, this was so awkward “What is your name?” Ludwig asked.

Gilbert felt like dying on the spot, he wanted to play this conversation _cool_ , but was messing it up. “Oh fuck, I’m Gilbert Belischmidt.”

“My father’s name was Belischmidt.”

“That’s because I'm your brother.” He said. “I have scanned birth certificates and marriage certificates if you want that.”

“I would like to see those, I suppose.”

“Oh yeah, give me your email address and I’ll send them right over.”

A deathly pause followed. It was not going as well as Gilbert wanted, in his mind he hoped they’d be in tears now, though he’d never admit that to Elizabeta.

“I don’t know what to say” Ludwig admitted on the other side.

Gilbert paused. “That’s okay, neither do I, to be honest.” He said, honestly, and Elizabeta smiled at him. “But I am interested in meeting you.”

He heard Ludwig pause, and then go away. “I’ll think about it.”

They said awkward goodbyes and left email addresses, and finished the conversation.

Gilbert's head became acquainted with the table.

Elizabeta patted him on the back. “That could've gone worse.”

Gilbert turned to her. “It could've gone better.”

“Hey, for you, that was a master-class in behaving rationally.”

“Watch it, Liz.” He said, but was grinning. He had done it. He had finally met, well sort-of met, his brother.

"My brother."

Elizabeta sat down next to him. “Just take things slowly Gilbert. Please.”

Gilbert laughed. “From now on, I'm Mr Slow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, I tried to do research into 'finding families' and adoption and fostering in Germany, but its often just about private investigators and it only relates to the laws of the country you're doing it in, there was so little I understood about adoption in a country that wasn't English speaking. So I tried to keep it vague and assumed it was like the UK system. I have no false ideas that this fanfiction is an accurate portrayal of Germany's care system. 
> 
> Anyway, I thought it would initially be 4 chapters until Gilbert found Ludwig, but that would've gotten repetitive and dull. So this chapter is the end of the first half of the story I guess.
> 
> This is different from the fanfiction.net version, I added a few sentences about Gilbert's feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

They had arranged a meeting in the next two weeks. They both would take time off work, and meet.

“Please Liz, fake deathly illness for the next two weeks, they’ll never know.”

“Mmm, a medical research facility might be interested in finding out what illness I have.” Elizabeta replied, as she was helping him pack. “You’ll be fine.”

“Might get lost in London.”

“You’ll have Ludwig.”

“I barely know him.”

“Hey, you said you found it awkward to discuss things over email and the phone. You wanted to meet him in person to actually talk about these things to get to know each other, this is your choice.”

“Yeah, I mean it was hard enough telling him that dad was dead.” He sighed. “I don’t want to jump in and say ‘how was your life, was it as shitty as I think it was?’, and ‘Are you still a raging homophobic douchebag?” he sighed. “I don’t even know if he has a girlfriend.”

Elizabeta sighed. “Really, I'm just here telling you stuff you already know. Time, and personal contact will work.”

“Of course, Liz.” He smiled. “I’ll be back for the start of summer.”

“Yeah, I think now will be the best time to tell you that we’re going to Hungary to visit mum and dad.”

Gilbert groaned. “They hate me.”

“A lot of people hate you, Gil.”

Elizabeta received an elbow to the stomach.

* * *

 

Gilbert had never been on a plane before. He never wanted to go on one again.

After throwing up in the toilet twice, the plane finally landed and Gilbert almost kissed the ground.

He had thrown up in the plane toilet twice, due to the turbulence and his general unease at _being so high._ He wondered if it was also because of how nervous he was. He tried to deny it, but he was incredibly anxious; he would finally meet his _brother_. Finding him was just the first step; now he was going to  _meet_ him. Gilbert begged to some other being that it would go well, and his brother and him would get along well.

He walked out of the terminal, and stood waiting to see if he could spot his brother. He looked around, then smiled when he recognised from photos; a tall blonde man.

He was tall, muscled, neatly dressed and stern looking, a little like his father. He didn't really look like Gilbert much at all, and seemed to carry himself very stiffly unlike Gilbert's more lively gait.

And it was clear he was just a very ordinary man. And for this, Gilbert was thankful, and grateful for this.

Furthermore, Gilbert was very excited to finally talk to him, face to face.

“Hey, Ludwig!” he called over to him. He couldn't contain his large smile.

Ludwig awkwardly smiled. “Hello.”

“Oh god, you’re taller than I imagined.”

“Oh?” he said.

“Yeah, you’re huge compared to me.” _Just as tall as dad,_ he thought, but he decided against saying that.

“Yes, do you want to head to my flat first? Or eat?”

“No, I threw up on the plane, I’ll wait a bit, haha.” Gilbert laughed, and slapped Ludwig on the back.

Ludwig looked surprised at the body contact, and Gilbert inwardly berated himself for trying to hard as they walked to his car.

“Did you freak out when you first got here and drove on the wrong side of the road?” he asked, jokingly.

“No.” Ludwig replied flatly.

Okay then.

This was going to be fun. 

* * *

“Hey, your flat is nice.” Gilbert said as they walked into the simple flat. It was modestly decorated and mostly simple furniture against walls. It was small, with only one bedroom.

“Thanks” Ludwig replied. “Are you sure you don’t want a hotel?” he asked, looking at the sofa Ludwig had set up for him to sleep on.

“No, really, the sofa is fine! It’s nice! You should've seen the places I stayed at when I went back-backing through Europe.”

“Where did you go?"

“Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Czech Republic. I met Elizabeta in Hungary and we hooked up.” 

“You met your girlfriend on holiday?”

“Yeah, I don’t think any of us thought it was serious. But we kept in touch, then she moved to Hamburg for a job, and we got together.” Gilbert said. “Do you have a girlfriend, Ludwig?” he asked.

Ludwig paused, a little bit longer than expected. “No.”

“Aw, shame, but you have the love master on your doorstep, I’ll hook you up with a girl whilst I'm here.”

“With an English girl?”

“Er, Yeah? Unless you have a Russian woman hanging around you want to get with?” he laughed. “I can work with that!”

Ludwig scratched the back of his neck. “For some reason, I can tell allowing you to run my love life would be a bad idea.”

Gilbert laughed, and Ludwig smiled a little. 

“Okay, I threw up my whole stomach and now that I've waited I'm definitely hungry. You wanna go out to eat?” 

* * *

 

“Can I call you Luddy?”

“I’d rather not.”

“Lud?”

“No better.”

“Fine, Ludwig. What do you like to do?”

They were sitting in a restaurant, eating pizza. Not a lot of conversation had occurred, though Gilbert had described in great detail his job as a teacher.

Ludwig shrugged. “Not much.”

Gilbert nodded, but realised that this was going to be hard. “You must enjoy some things? Sport?”

“I follow football quite closely I suppose.”

“Ah, great!”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah! Well, I suppose only at a national level.” Gilbert asked. “I did join my school team but I just used to kick it without any aim, and it’d fly off the pitch. I didn’t last long.”

Ludwig laughed. “I used to play at a club.”

Gilbert stared at him. “What… a professional club?”

Ludwig nodded. “Just a young people squad training thing. I quit though, I'm not sure I wanted to go professional.” He added hastily.

Gilbert looked at Ludwig. "You must work out still, you’re really muscled.”

Ludwig shrugged. “I go to the gym.”

“You’re ripped man, I haven’t the patience for the gym.”

Ludwig laughed.

* * *

 

Ludwig seemed like the nicest guy ever.

Well, maybe not, he seemed to have a stick up his arse; and seemed to be more anal about cleaning than even Gilbert was, but he appeared to be pretty calm and friendly. Gilbert was greatly enjoying his company, despite the fact that Ludwig seemed to be more of an introvert whilst he was himself extroverted.

For the following week they had gone sightseeing; Ludwig appeared not to have done a lot of that himself when he came to London and simply done a lot of work. London was nice, interesting, diverse and cultured, but also at times nauseatingly busy and large compared to Hamburg, which was a huge city anyway. They chatted, got along, and Gilbert felt really happy, and regularly corresponded his progress to Elizabeta.

Gilbert did notice that Ludwig seemed rather... isolated. As if he was on his own. He didn't talk about any friends; he had mentioned a few co-workers in passing but he could tell they weren't close. He didn't have a girlfriend. Gilbert would say he was lonely, but he didn't act like he was. He seemed rather content.

However, what frustrated Gilbert the most is that they seemed to avoid talking about the past in every way. Gilbert wondered if he should ask, but it seemed so awkward to pry into Ludwig’s life. But Ludwig hadn't asked much about Gilbert’s life either, just what his job was like and how things were.

It was infuriating.

Gilbert decided he had to try and investigate _a little_ , because he even though he gathered that Ludwig wasn't the type to talk about his feelings; he was sure they needed to reach some sort of understanding about each other’s life and how they relate to one another. Fuck yes, he listened to Elizabeta.

“Have you visited Germany since you left?” he asked Ludwig when relaxing at Ludwig’s flat one day. 

“No.” Ludwig said, shifting on the sofa.

“Oh, do you want to?”

Ludwig shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“You could come to Hamburg and visit Liz and me.”

“That would be nice.”

“Cool.” Gilbert said, beaming. “Do you think London as your home now?”

Ludwig didn't reply straight away. “I suppose so, though I never really had a home in the first place.”

Gilbert could feel those words stinging. “What… what was your childhood like?”

Ludwig took an intake of breath. “What do you want to know?” he asked, but Gilbert could see he wasn't very happy about being prodded..

“Erm, you don’t have to tell me anything-“

“Well, I think, but, we could-“ Ludwig stammered, then stopped. “It’s not that interesting.” He finished, looking at his hands.

Gilbert could feel that Ludwig was lying. “Yeah, but I feel that as we’re brothers, we should really discuss our lives to, like, reconcile our… feelings? Lives? So we reach a better understanding of each other?” Fuck, this was awkward and he didn't know how to explain it.

“It really wasn't that interesting. Not that much happened. I grew up sometimes fostered and sometimes not, then I got out of that, got into work and ended up here”

“Yeah, okay.” Gilbert let the subject drop. Ludwig was resisting, and he was going to have to think how he was going to deal with that.

Ludwig started preparing dinner, but five minutes later, he turned to Gilbert. “Was he a good father?”

“Hm?” Gilbert responded in surprise.

“Was he a good father?” Ludwig repeated.

“Oh yeah, I suppose he was. Apart from the lie thing, of course. He was just… normal. Strict and a bit humourless, but he wasn't controlling or anything.” He answered, deciding that the truth was best. It was strange. He hadn't really thought about his father- or mother- that much because he felt hurt. Betrayed by the lie. But, he supposed, he still loved them. 

Ludwig nodded. “I took out the birth certificate. I was going to find him and my mother, but after I saw their names, I lost interest. They didn’t seem to… mean anything. Just words on a sheet of paper. Like, those names had nothing to do with me apart from my birth, nothing to do with my actual growing up, my life.” He paused. “Err, do you understand?” 

Gilbert nodded to what Ludwig said, but was confused. Why did he meet with Gilbert, his brother, if he didn't want to know his parents?

He decided to press on. It seemed like they were getting somewhere. "So you don’t know anything about your mother?”

“No.” Pause. Ludwig stopped peeling the potatoes and looked over at Gilbert.  “Wait, _do you_?”

“Yeah, I did a lot of research about you lil bro-” Gilbert said, then started to regret it. Research sounded oddly _clinical_.

Ludwig came over to Gilbert, and looked at him. “How much research?”

“Well, I went on the internet and got the agencies to give me a basic picture of your life. I told you this, that’s how I found you.” He said.

“Hm. So you knew about my life.” Ludwig said, and looked a little pale. “You… had a picture of what I was before you met me. Am I what you expected?” he said, his tone was much more harsh and angry than his usual blunt but soft manner of speaking.

“Stop asking me these questions, I _tried_ to make sure I didn't have preconceptions!” It may be a lie. Maybe he _did_ have a idea of Ludwig in his head, or at least multiple potential versions.

“ _Tried_?” Ludwig said. Gilbert was inwardly panicking. This was going all wrong. He wanted Ludwig to open up to him, but he seemed upset that Gilbert had information beforehand.

“Well, it’s hard to separate what I heard-“ 

Ludwig stopped Gilbert. “So you do know my past and you’re denying that you don’t.” 

“It’s only a little bit. If that’s what you’re after, then yes I have heard things when I was looking for you!” 

“ _Like What?”_

“I, well, heard that you beat up another kid because he was gay.”

Ludwig’s eyes widened, and then he brought his hands through his slicked back hair with a pained look on his face. Gilbert realised he had struck a nerve, but it was too late now. He couldn't go on without trying to discuss anything with Ludwig. After a lengthy pause, Ludwig finally looked at Gilbert. “Get out.”

“What- Ludwig-“ he said, trying to force down the hurt feelings at the rejection.  _No,  no, this was all wrong-_ _  
_

“I don’t want people prying into my past, deciding to meet you was a mistake.”

“Let’s talk about this, Ludwig.” Gilbert protested, his heart sinking.

“No-“

“You’re _my brother_! We’re family!” he protested.

“I'm not a replacement for your dead parents.”

Those words cut through Gilbert, the words hitting like a slap in the face and his heart was being put through a blender. Gilbert was speechless, then felt anger rising. _How dare he!_ How dare he _s_ uggest that Ludwig was nothing more than a replacement to him!? “Fine, I’ll leave.” He grabbed his coat and wallet and left the flat, in a furious state, but also trying to force back tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It amuses me that I wrote that Gilbert doesn't like flying and I wrote another fic where Ludwig doesn't like flying.
> 
> I've added a few more sentences which develop Gilbert's thoughts more, more about Ludwig being alone and developed the speech more. It actually takes me around an hour to edit a chapter, which is surprising because I don't feel like I'm doing much.
> 
> I know I said I'm just editing and uploading a completed fanfic, but I'm still very happy for comments and critique!


	5. Chapter 5

“I think I’ll come home as soon as I can.” Gilbert had said into the phone as he walked down the London streets. He was making sure he was taking in the surroundingss as he walked around the winding streets, it would be  _embarrassing_ if he had to call Ludwig because he got lost.

“Where are you now, Gil?” Elizabeta asked Gilbert. After walking around and calming down in a nearby park, he rang Elizabeta and gushed to her the story. He needed to vent.

“Outside a nightclub. Might get pissed.” he said honestly. He just wanted to forget the past evenings events..

“You can’t get pissed if you've got no-where to go, Gil.”

“I know, but I want to.” he complained. _Elizabeta, always trying to be the voice of reason. At least concerning Gilbert that is._

“Go back and talk to him. Or stay the night then try and find somewhere else to stay.”

“He’s a prick.”

“You’re a prick.”

“All I did was ask! He has such hang ups and can’t seem to accept whatever happened in his past!”

“I don’t think he _wants_ to Gil.” 

“I can see that, but he needs to.”

“Yelling at him won’t.”

“Him yelling at me won’t help anything.”

“Be the bigger man and go talk to him, then.” Elizabeta sighed. “I don’t think he’s a happy man, Gil… And from what we've heard, his life really wasn't as easy as ours.” 

Gilbert sighed and rounded up the conversation. He didn't want to meet Ludwig. It was so _awkward_ , and he could imagine walking in and the tension in the air would be thick and Gilbert would just want to run away.

He didn't want that.

He sighed, but realised that he had to go back to Ludwig’s at some point as his damn _suitcase_ was there. So he walked back. He knocked on the door.

“Ludwig? Open up, we need to talk!” he called. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He hoped that Ludwig was still inside and hadn't left the house, because then he wasn't sure what to do for the rest of the night. He knocked repeatedly, and shouted “Ludwig!” again, with no answer, but he did hear stomping around.

The door unlocked to a dishevelled Ludwig.

“Go away.” Ludwig slurred.

“Have you been drinking?” Gilbert asked, but the answer was obvious due to the stench of alcohol hitting him, Lud. “I'm coming in."

“No-“ but Gilbert forced his way in anyway. Ludwig closed the door, then picked up a beer bottle and drank the last of it. “I think you've had enough” he said, inwardly laughing at his own hypocrisy as he remembered he almost got drunk himself.

“Maybe.” Ludwig said. The man leant against a wall; and Gilbert could tell that he was far too drunk. His face was flushed; and he seemed rather out of it.

“Ludwig, I think we should talk-“ he cut himself of as Ludwig began to slide down the wall, apparently asleep or passed out. Gilbert ran to catch him. “Wake up- oh god, you’re heavy.” Ludwig only moaned in his arms, and Gilbert did his best to carry (drag) Ludwig to his bedroom, where he heaved him onto his bed. He sighed, and went to go the kitchen to get some water for Ludwig, but saw Ludwig stir.

“Don’t leave, everyone leaves.” He heard Ludwig mumble, who then seemed to doze off again.

Gilbert was surprised by Ludwig’s admission, but clasped his brothers hand. “Ey, Lud, I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

 

Ludwig’s groan woke Gilbert up, who had fallen asleep on the chair in the bedroom. He stretched his neck and woke himself up to try and see if Ludwig was alright.

“Did you sleep there the whole night?” Ludwig asked, surprised.

“I suppose I did, I'm just that awesome.” He said, stretching as he stood up.

“I'm sorry for last night.” Ludwig began. He wasn't looking Gilbert in the eye. 

Gilbert smiled. “I'm sorry too, I shouldn't pry.”

Ludwig nodded and got up, then clutched his head in pain. “Oh….” 

“I’ll get you a pain killer.” Gilbert said, and soon handed Ludwig a glass of water and a tablet.               

They moved to the kitchen after Ludwig had a shower, and sat in the kitchen whilst Gilbert prepared breakfast. Ludwig was sitting awkwardly, having resigned himself to the idea that Gilbert was going to make him breakfast. Gilbert knew that after he finished making the omelet he was going to have to talk to Ludwig. Gilbert  _didn't_   _really_ want to discuss feelings, but at the same time he _did_ , _but_ he wasn't good with mushy crap, _but_ at the same time he wanted a heart to heart. He just didn't know where to begin.

After handing the omelet to Ludwig, who began eating it, he sat down. "So, I, uh..." he trailed off. He was usually a great talker, but Gilbert found himself lost for words. An awkward pause filled the air.

“I don’t like my past.” Ludwig cut through the silence, which Gilbert was relieved for.

“Okay, why?"

Ludwig paused for a few moments, as if deciding what to reveal. He finished the omelet instead. “Because I went around and beat people up I didn't like and vandalised and did stupid shit with my ‘friends’.” Ludwig said, quickly.

Gilbert nodded. “That’s... okay.” he said. He didn't know what else to say, not really. They couldn't change the past, could they? And Ludwig seemed genuinely regretful.

Ludwig pushed his fork around the plate. “I used to be very homophobic.”

“The key word there is ‘used’.” Gilbert said, and tried to do a comforting smile.

“I didn't stop football because I quit, I got kicked out because I started a fight with the rival team and he ended up in hospital.” He sighed. “I always regret that. I was quite good, but I was such a fucking idiot...”

Gilbert nodded. “That’s…” he didn't know how to respond. His brother was finally opening up to him, _what Gilbert wanted_ , but he didn't even know how to act in response. “How did you erm, stop this.” he said pathetically at the end.

“When I was fifteen I began to realise that I” Ludwig paused, and looked at Gilbert, and then looked down, but then looked back up at Gilbert. “…I didn't like girls. I was horrified and denied it, of course. I didn't know anyone gay apart from the people my friends made fun of. I did the normal thing that these people do and overcompensated by becoming ‘super straight’ and joining my friends in belittling any ‘queer’ person I could find. However, I knew deep down I was gay. One night I got a bit drunk and tried to kiss one of my friends. It didn't end well for me; I ended up in the hospital.” He said.

"Oh my god.” Gilbert was startled at this revelation, but he remembered that someone did say that he ended up in a hospital at around 16. He felt sick to the stomach. Ludwig was a homosexual, and grew up in a bad environment. And Gilbert had just assumed he liked women and asked if he had a girlfriend.

Ludwig nodded but didn't look him in the eye. “I then was on my own, after that. I got myself together, accepted myself to some extent, and left that kind of life behind me and did better in school. Somehow, through sheer dumb luck, I ended up here.”

Gilbert was speechless. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you were straight.” He said, pitifully after a while.

Ludwig smiled. “It’s fine. I didn't say anything when you asked about girlfriends because I never really discuss myself with anyone. I didn't really know how to correct you, and I wasn't sure how you'd react..." he trailed off.

The tone afterwards was awkward.

“How many people have you told about your past?” Gilbert asked.

“I don’t try and tell anyone. Some co-workers know that I grew up with no parents but that’s about it.”

“You can’t bottle up your emotions like that, Lud.”

“I told you I didn't like the name Lud.” He said. “But anyway, I don’t want people to know. I don’t want to be pre-judged. When I realised that you knew more than I thought, I felt a little betrayed, that’s why I lashed out.”

“It’s fine, Ludwig.” He paused. “Do you want to know anything about me?”

“Eh, just tell me about your childhood, I suppose.”

“Well, I lived a nice, suburban life. Was an only child, or of course, only in principle, so I always had attention. I got a little teased for being albino, but I never really let it get to me, and people stopped. People tell me that I'm an attention whore, but I disagree.” He laughed. “Or at least I've grown out of it. Studied to become a teacher, made some friends from France and Spain and travelled Europe with them. I met Elizabeta, wooed her, and then dad died. Elizabeta moved to Germany, and we carried on our life as normal. Mum died recently, which brought us to here.”

Ludwig nodded. “It sounds like a nice enough life.”

“It was, I'm lucky” he said. 

Ludwig sighed. "I'll admit I am jealous of your perfect life with your parents… do you know what its like to grow up knowing you weren't wanted? Then I was adopted, and that _should’ve_ been my happy life, but I was given away _again_ , and I don’t know _why_ , because I don’t even _know_ any of the people who caused my situation. That’s it. That’s my life. And then _you_ rang, and it hurt so much but I wanted to see you.”

“You didn't want to know about your parents, but you wanted to meet me. Why?”

Ludwig sighed. “Because… _you_ reached out to _me_. Someone wanted to meet _me_ just for being me, because that’s what families do, and no one has done that before.” Ludwig sighed. “Entirely selfish, I suppose.”

Gilbert pondered for a few minutes what Gilbert said. “I don’t think its selfish to want that.” He said. Ludwig shrugged. “Ludwig, I think you’re a pretty cool guy. I'm glad to have met you as my brother.” 

Ludwig stared at him, as if surprised, and smiled slightly, which Gilbert took as a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I added a few more explanatory sentences detailing their thoughts and explaining Ludwig's life a bit more. And the omelet thing. Because this fic need Gilbert making Ludwig an omelet. Also, I learnt how to spell omelet, which I'd never written before now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

The air after their discussion seemed a little clearer, and Gilbert was glad they had a better understanding of each other. And Gilbert was so thankful, as he had finally achieved what he had wanted from the visit. He had really gotten to  _know_ Ludwig,

The next day, Gilbert and Ludwig were laughing. “And then, I shouted to the teacher, ‘you can’t deal with my awesome self!' And then I left the room. All the children were cheering. It took ages to clear up the mess. I was suspended, and my parents wouldn't let me out to play for weeks.”

Ludwig laughed a little. “That’s quite a story.”

“Yeah, Elizabeta always rolls her eyes whenever I tell that.” He smiled, and grinned. “So, let me correct a question from much earlier, a week ago. Do you have a boyfriend?” he asked. He'd told Ludwig so many details about his private life, he felt like a little smidgen from Ludwig himself was necessary.

Ludwig coughed awkwardly. “Ah, no.”

Gilbert nodded. “Have you ever had a boyfriend…?” he asked.

Ludwig shook his head. “No.” he said. “I wouldn't know where to start.”

Gilbert thought against teasing him, and nodded. “Is there anyone you like?”

Ludwig paused. “No,” he said finally.

Gilbert grinned, knowingly. “You waited _way_ too long for there to be no-one! Who is he?”

Ludwig paused, yet again. “I barely know him, he’s at work…”

“AHA! So there is someone! Is he a cute English boy?”

“… he’s Italian.”

“That’s an attractive people right there. Is he definitely gay?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I barley _know_ him, sometimes he brings in home-made food and gives it out, that the only conversation we've had.” He said.

Gilbert was enthralled. “It’s kind of cute you have a crush though!” he laughed, and Ludwig blushed.

“Oh my god, do you have a facebook?” When Ludwig nodded, Gilbert mentally screamed. “I haven’t added you, holy shit!”

“I barely use it, only for keeping in contact with work…” he said. Gilbert was already adding him on his phone.

He was scrawling through Ludwig’s profile, which had no posts, apart from a profile picture and a cover photo. He did notice, an event Ludwig had pressed maybe to.

“Work party! Tomorrow night!? Are you going?” he asked, urgently.

“No, I have you round.”

“It says bring guests!”

“I never go to those things, they hold them every month! I always press ‘maybe’ out of common courtesy.” Ludwig said formally. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

“Will the Italian be there?” he asked

“Er, probably.” Ludwig said. “We’re not going.”

“Yes we are.”

“No, we’re not.”

“Yes, we are!”

“No, we’re definitely not.” 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe this.” Ludwig grumbled. They had just stepped out of the taxi near the trendy London bar that had the top room rented out for the party.

“We’re going to have a great time. Besides, your profile now says ‘going’ so it’s official we have to go now.”

“We really don’t.” he said, but they were walking anyway.

After Ludwig showed ID, they wandered upstairs, to a heaving party with loud music and much hustle and bustle.

“It must be a big bank.”

“It is” he said. Ludwig already looked uncomfortable, but Gilbert tried to convince himself that this was a good thing.

“Let’s go to the bar.” He said, and they walked over to the crowded bar. They began to order drinks. “Ludwig?” Gilbert heard an English voice ask, and Gilbert made the conscious choice to make sure to switch over to English.

“Oh- hello Arthur!” he said. “Gilbert, this is Arthur, I work with him. Arthur this is my brother-err, half-brother”

“Nice to meet you.” Arthur said, and shook his hand. He turned to Ludwig “Didn't expect to see you here.” 

“Oh, yeah, I kind of got dragged out by Gilbert” he added. Gilbert laughed.

The man, Arthur nodded. “Mmmm. This isn't my thing either, I much prefer pubs, but I didn't have anything better to do since my boyfriend’s gone to the USA to see family.” He said. 

“You’re gay!?”

Arthur looked at him. “Yes…. Do you have a problem?” he asked carefully.

“Ah, no I didn't expect it, see, I'm, well, err, gay, haha!”Ludwig said awkwardly.

“I see. Well, there are quite a few gay colleagues here tonight.”

“How do you know they’re gay?”

Arthur just stared at him. “By… having talked to them?” he said.

Gilbert was face palming himself in all but physical actions. Ludwig was clearly _not_ a social butterfly, even less than this Arthur guy.

Arthur nodded. “Well, if you’re interested, I think Craig’s single, so is Robert, Michael; Mattias and Feliciano are as well.” He said, smiling a little, which Gilbert recognised as a ‘knowing smile’.

“Ahhh, okay” he said, and scratched his head.

An awkward pause followed. “Let’s go sit down with our drinks!” Gilbert said. “Nice meeting you, Arthur!” he said, who waved his hand goodbye.

They found a little table, and Ludwig seemed tense. “Can we go?” he asked, his eyes begging.

Gilbert sighed. “We just got here and ordered drinks, Lud, lets stay a while!”

Ludwig shrugged in agreement, but it was clearly forced.

The music continued playing, and they drank their drinks awkwardly. “Was one of the men mentioned by Arthur the Italian?”

Ludwig fidgeted a little. “Yes.”

Gilbert clapped his hands together. “Go find him and talk to him!” he said encouragingly.

“Oh, no, I wouldn't know what to say!” he squirmed in his seat. Even in the dark lights Gilbert could see Ludwig’s blush.

“You’ll regret it if you don’t”

“And I might regret it if I do.” Ludwig retorted.

Gilbert decided to let it go. “Come on, let’s go and get more involved with the crowd. Once we finish our drinks of course.”

They eventually found themselves in the throng of the people, chatting and dancing mildly. Ludwig seemed to have loosened up a bit, and seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere a bit more and could keep a conversation going for a bit. Might be the alcohol, but they were both having a good time.

And then he heard a voice.

“Ludwig, isn't it?” Gilbert looked over and saw a young man, with brown hair with a curl, talk to Ludwig.

Ludwig tensed up. “Oh, yes, hello, Feliciano.” He said. Gilbert tried hard to contain his inner glee, as he saw Ludwig blush a little.

“So, are you having a good time so far?” Feliciano asked. Gilbert could hear that clear Italian accent now.

“Surprisingly, yes, though this isn't really my sort of thing.” He said.

“Oh, what do you like doing then?” Feliciano asked, fiddling with the curl in his hair.

As Ludwig was about to answer, Gilbert slapped him on the back. “Getting another drink!” he said, and left them to it, ignoring his brother’s panicked look.

At the bar, he bumped into Arthur again.

“Aaaah, how are you, Gilbert?” he asked. Arthur seemed a bit more tipsy than before.

Gilbert grinned. “Great, right now!” he said cheerily.

“Is Ludwig talking to Feliciano?” he asked.

“Err-yes!” he said confused. You couldn't see Feliciano and Ludwig from this angle. “How did….”

Arthur smiled. “Well, you see, if you decide to make conversation with Feliciano in the toilets by asking how he is, he’ll tell you _way_ too much, for example, how his ex-boyfriend wants him back, and how he just wants to meet a _nice_ guy for once.” He said, dramatically gesturing the ‘nice.’ “I may have mentioned Ludwig in passing.”

“Well, I suppose I should thank you, Ludwig may have been a little bit infatuated with Feliciano.”

“I guessed at the way his face lit up, if only slightly, when I mentioned Feliciano beforehand.” Arthur took a sip of his drink. “I didn't realise that I would ever play matchmaker.” He smirked.

A good forty minutes later, Ludwig reappeared.

“Hey” he said.

Gilbert looked at him. “So how did it go?” he asked, playfully nudging Ludwig.

“We’re going on a date next Wednesday.” He said, face red.

“Score! Proud of you little bro!” he said.

“Can we go, though? I am genuinely sick of this all now.” He said. Gilbert nodded, and said goodbye to Arthur, who smiled.

“Did you like each-other though?” he asked as they walked out the door into the open air to call a taxi.

“Well I hope he likes me back. Our conversations flowed easily enough.” Ludwig smiled. As they waited, Ludwig turned to Gilbert. “Thanks for dragging me out today, Gilbert, I suppose I appreciated it.”

“I’ll take that sign of gratitude! But it doesn't matter, it was fun!”

Ludwig nodded. “And… thanks in general. I feel like I've come out of my shell a bit more since you've been here. Somehow.” He said, and paused. “I like having a brother.” He smiled slightly at Gilbert.

Now, if not for his hardcore stoicism, Gilbert would've burst into tears there and then. But he didn't, because a street with a few drunken revellers was not the place and Gilbert was far too _manly_ for that. “Aww, Lud, I really appreciate that. I do too, I love that you're my brother. I wish we could've known each-other earlier, but this right now its great. And I feel this journey I've had over the past months has made me a better person, a more understanding person.” He said. “Slightly.”

Ludwig laughed. “I don’t like the nickname Lud.”

The two drew into a hug.

Gilbert may have lied about the crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the fic. There is an epilogue coming though. Minor edits in this chapter, but I added a title drop right at the end because thats what this fic is missing.


	7. Epilogue

 

A FEW MONTHS LATER.

Gilbert felt very smart in his suit, as he down the path, flowers in hand. His mind was whirling with thoughts, confused with emotions, but it all cleared when he reached his destination.

“Hey Mum, hey Dad.” He said to the two gravestones. He laid the flowers beneath their names. “I haven’t visited since Mum was buried. I had a lot of things on my mind of course, and much of it was anger towards you two.

"It’s funny, you both would've liked Ludwig. Dad, he was more the son you wanted. He's in banking, unlike me teaching children, and he’s _serious_. Though he’s gay, and we’ve never had to discuss that in the past, so who knows how you would've reacted. I like to think you would've not been dicks about it, but I don't really know.

"I don’t know if he’ll visit you Dad, and Mum, he’s still deciding a lot of things to do with family. He is coming over to visit though, with his boyfriend.

"However, I feel I need to settle this now. A lot of the anger I felt towards you two for hiding my brother from us has dissipated into regret and sadness. I understand mother must've been hurting due to the betrayal, and perhaps that wouldn't be the best environment for him to live in. But Ludwig suffered due to your actions. He was alone most of the time. You left it all to his mother to take care of him, although its clear it takes two. Ludwig deserved better; deserved to have his existence acknowledged at the very least. And I feel I missed out as well. However, you made the decision, and I can't change it. I can’t keep these new revelations from souring the fact you were _good_ parents to me. I forgive you. You’re both assholes, and the decision you made only benefited _you_ and you two _only_ , but I forgive you both.

"I love you guys. Elizabeta has been talking to me about my pent up anger about you two, and I need to let it go. Like I said, you did a pretty good job of raising me, I turned out _great_ ” Gilbert let out a laugh to himself, if slightly bitter. “But I miss you guys. I just wish you could meet Ludwig.” He turned to leave the markers of his parents, but he turned back. “Bye you two.” He said, and left the two stones, a weight off his shoulders. Venting to the gravestones had somewhat lifted a weight off his shoulders, and he now felt that he lay down his anger at the past; and move on. 

* * *

 

_“Mum, how are you today?”  
_

_“I'm as fine as I will be, Gilbert. You know I'm dying.”_

_Gilbert's face fell, but he knew it was his mother’s way of saying not to get his hopes up every time he saw her. She wasn't going to miraculously recover, not from terminal cancer._

_“Gilbert, I need to tell you something.” She said, seriously. Gilbert wondered if it was important, she was looking at him with a surprising intensity._

_Gilbert clasped her hand. “Anything, mother.”_

_She looked into his eyes, then looked away. She eventually turned back. “You…. Ha… have to clear out the house properly when I die. I mean it. Don’t just bundle everything into sacks and chuck it. Look through the drawers and the boxes in the wardrobes and everything similar. Who knows what is in some of those boxes…”_

_Gilbert smiled. Typical mum. “Of course, Mother.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Minor edits again.
> 
> This story, though I'm sure its flawed, (and a lot shorter than I originally remember?) is my first 'long' story. I got a decent amount of attention to it. I have fixed some stupid formatting mistakes on the original fic and also increased it in length so that I feel that the sentences are better.
> 
> Please drop any feedback if you fancy! I appreciate it, even though this fic is long complete


	8. OMAKE

Arthur walked into the toilets, desperate to relieve himself of the alcohol he had been consuming. As he walked over to the urinals, he saw Feliciano in the midst of an angry conversation in Italian.

“Arrived-Arriver-Arriverderci, Simone!” he shouted into the phone, then shoved it into his pocket. He harrumphed loudly, and looked over at Arthur expectantly.

Arthur sighed, relationship drama was not what he wanted to have idle chit-chat in the toilet over, but… “What was that about?” he asked

“Oh, my ex-boyfriend is trying to get me back to Italy to be with him. I keep telling him, no! I have a good job here and he’s an asshole.”

Arthur nodded. “Mmmmhmmmm. I see.”

“Yeah, he was an asshole who didn't like my cooking, and would get jealous for no reason!”  
  
“Right. He is an asshole.” Arthur nodded in non-committal agreement.

Feliciano sighed. “Sorry, I need to vent. Why can’t I meet a nice man for once, like your Alfred!”

“I wouldn't be so sure about that, Alfred is definitely an asshole.” Arthur said jokingly, but rolled his eyes at Feliciano's worried face. “I'm joking, I love him really.” He cringed at his own statement, far too forward for him.

Feliciano nodded, if slightly confused. “I see.”

There was a slight pause, when Arthur got an idea. “Hey, you know who is gay and isn't an asshole? Ludwig.”

Feliciano tipped his head, interested. “Ludwig? Have I met him?”

“Probably briefly, you've potentially handed him food when you've ‘made too much by accident’” he said, air quoting. “You know, the blonde, German guy. Doesn't speak much.”

Feliciano thought for a little bit, then smiled. “Oh, I think I know him! He’s pretty handsome.”

“Yes, and he’s here tonight, with his brother or something” Arthur said.

Feliciano nodded. “Single?”

“I wouldn't be suggesting him otherwise.”

“Oh, I’ll think about it!” Feliciano said, and walked towards the door. “Thanks Arthur!” he said.

Arthur knew that Feliciano had already gone to speak to Ludwig. Arthur smiled slightly, hoping that this didn't end in more awkward toilet conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?????
> 
> I think this was funnier in my head when I was going to have Arthur play a major part in the sequel. It didn't happen.
> 
> And the sequel will be uploaded to the archive as well, edited as well.


End file.
